


Mira, The Voyeur

by Sunflower92



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower92/pseuds/Sunflower92
Summary: Mira watches as the Jedi Exile and Atton make love, unbeknownst to them.





	Mira, The Voyeur

She likes to watch them. Part of it is just habit, and she likes watching people without them knowing she’s there. But she’s also weirdly invested. When she asked the Jedi at point blank if she and Atton were sleeping together, she was surprised and assured her that wasn’t the case, and at the time that was probably true. Now, though…

They seem to prefer the cargo hold. She may have heard Atton suggesting the cockpit a few times, but so far the Jedi hasn’t caved. Maybe she’s afraid of being caught. The Hawk’s been getting increasingly crowded lately, so it’s hard to blame her. And so, when they think everyone is asleep or running errands, they turn off the cargo hold cameras and meet there. Of course, Mira just flips them on again.

They’re…very slow paced. A little boring to watch, but it’s sweet. She can tell the Exile resents the sneaking around and just wants a place to take their time. Mira originally thought that Atton was just going along with whatever she wanted, but it kind of seems he wants that too, which surprises her.

_Maybe they actually love each other._

But that’s none of her business. So instead she focuses on their lovemaking.

She notices the Exile doesn’t seem preoccupied with actually achieving orgasm, which, for some reason, saddens Mira. It’s like all she wants is to be held. The two lovers seem to disagree on that topic. Atton wants her to help him get her there, where she’s largely indifferent. Maybe she doesn’t understand why it’s important to him. But when he kisses his way down her breasts, her belly, her navel, to between her legs, she doesn’t stop him. And when he pulls her leg over his shoulder her breathing changes and her hands grasp for something to hold on to. Mira listens to her gasps and sighs, and when her body shakes then relaxes she’s glad to see her smile. And when Atton kisses her again, he’s smiling too.

And for once, their pace quickens.


End file.
